Te estaré esperando
by Soreen Beilschmidt
Summary: Es la semana en la que el festival es la máxima atracción. Y como cada año Emil no tiene la intención de asistir, hasta que a Sadiq se le ocurre ir. No puede ser tan malo ¿Verdad? ¿Qué podría pasar? Todo va bien hasta que Emil llega a la única carpa que no parece encajar con el ambiente. -Te dejaré ir- Dijo Xiang usando un dedo para recorrer el contorno de la cara de Emil.


**_._**

 ** _._**

Emil se lamentó de su decisión.

Debió de haber visto la mentira detrás de la sonrisa de amigo, Sadiq rara vez tenía buenas intenciones.

-Quita esa cara Emil. Te vas a divertir un montón.

Sadiq se rió y continúo avanzando entre las personas. Emil alzó su vista a la noche negra, desde su apartamento ubicado en el centro de la ciudad era raro ver estrellas. Hoy en ese lugar abierto, la pintura del cielo nocturno resultaba relajante para él.

-Increíble ¿eh?- Dijo una voz masculina a su lado.

-Supongo, no muchas veces puedes ver las estrellas brillando con tal fuerza- Susurró Emil sin ver al extraño.

-¿Un joven sensible? Me agrada- Dijo el chico riéndose- Te estaré esperando.

Emil aparto su vista de las estrellas para observarlo, pero no encontró a nadie hablándole directamente. Frunció el ceño y fue hasta Sadiq que tenía su cabeza metida en un barril de agua con manzanas.

Era extraño para él, todos esos puestos ambulantes con una gran cantidad de colores brillantes, personas caminando, corriendo y bailando al ritmo de una canción animada, luces iluminando el paso y comida caliente llamando a los clientes.

El festival gitano había sido la novedad durante la semana como cada año, Emil no estaba particularmente interesado aunque había escuchado buenos comentarios al respecto. Pero Sadiq era otro caso, lo había arrastrado a _"Un sitio divertido del que no se iba a arrepentir"_ , lo mismo que dijo cuándo lo llevo al bar gay el año pasado. Vistiendo su ropa cómoda (y aburrida según su mejor amigo) esperaba no llamar la atención, aunque su cabello blanco sobresalía en cualquier lado.

Sadiq le compartió de su comida comprada minutos atrás mientras esperaban en la fila frente a la colorida carpa, en la entrada había mujeres con poca ropa y monedas adornando sus curvas, a lo lejos comenzó la música a sonar más fuertes y múltiples gritos eufóricos abrieron la _"verdadera celebración"_. Emil sonrió contagiado de la energía de la gente. Pasaron minutos, en donde Emil consiguió coloridos collares y una tela transparente sobre su cabello.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada Emil saco las monedas y los deposito sobre la fina palma de la mujer. Entraron y se sentaron en suaves cojines, el olor a incienso era más intenso que en la propia casa de su amigo.

-Bienvenidos- Dijo amablemente una anciana sentándose frente a ellos.

-Hola- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cartas, lectura de mano o bola de cristal?- Dijo ella sonriendo. Emil sentía su propia sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa si contesto bola de cristal?- Preguntó Emil.

-Te diría que necesitas lentes, ya que no viste el letrero de enfrente- Dijo ella. Entraron 2 jóvenes más con tazas llenas de un té ajeno a ellos. Ninguno bebió el contenido.

-Ella es mi nieta- Dijo la anciana señalando a una de las chicas que acaba de salir- La quiero pero ella realmente no puede cocinar nada.

Sadiq y Emil se rieron.

-Entonces ¿Quién va primero?- Dijo ella colocando sus viejas manos sobre la mesa.

-Emil.

-Ya veo- Ella le tendió la mano. Emil le ofreció la derecha y observo como la anciana delimitaba cada borde de su palma.

-Te encontraste con Xiang ¿eh?

-¿Con quién?- Dijo Emil confundido.

-No importa.

La sesión continuo, palabras salían de la señora mescladas con bromas sutiles. Ambos se encontraron satisfechos, al parecer Sadiq estaba en una relación que le dudaría toda la vida y Emil debía de dejar de comer tantos dulces de Lukas o le daría diabetes. La señora no perdió tiempo y les ofreció más productos. Casi al término de su tiempo ella le tomo la mano a Emil.

-Quiero mucho a Xiang, pero ten cuidado.

Emil se sorprendió de sus palabras.

Ambos salieron de la carpa y continuaron su camino.

-Espera Emil, quiero que conozcas a alguien- Y Sadiq le jaló hasta un puesto con diversas pulseras y collares.

-Ese me gusta para Mathias- Dijo Emil observando un par de pulseras- Las compro- Le dijo al joven vendedor.

El asintió levemente aceptando el dinero.

-Él es mi novio- Dijo Sadiq.

-¿Qué?

-Mi novio, su nombre es Gupta Muhammad Hassan- Dijo Sadiq tomando la mano del joven.

-Uhmm hola, soy Emil Steilsson- Dijo Emil tomando la otra mano de Gupta.

-Así que tú eres Emil, Sadiq nos ha hablado mucho de ti- Dijo con una voz ligeramente rasposa.

-¿Nos?- Dijo Emil

-A mí y a mi familia- Dijo.

-Así que por esto querías venir- Dijo Emil haciendo sonrojar a Sadiq _"Esto es divertido"_ \- Bueno los dejare, continuare viendo los alrededores.

-No tienes que irte- Dijo Sadiq.

-Sip, no quiero hacer el mal tercio- Contestó riéndose, se despidió de ambos y cuando se iban alejando escucho un _"Me agrada"_ por parte de Gupta. Ya mañana se burlaría de su amigo.

Continúo saltando de puesto en puesto observando con curiosidad las cosas hechas por manos expertas, hasta que llegó a una carpa sin luces y sin personas alrededor. Se acercó lentamente a la entrada que se veía desgastada y abrió ligeramente.

-¿No sabias que es de mala educación entrar sin permiso?- Dijo una voz en su oído.

Emil se asustó retrocedió rápidamente observando a todos lados, pero no vio a nadie cerca de él.

-No, porque no entré- Dijo Emil suavemente.

-¿Y entonces por qué no entras?- Dijo de nuevo la voz.

Emil distinguió la voz como la misma que había escuchado horas antes.

-¿Qué pasará si entro?- Susurró avanzando de nuevo a la entrada.

-Nada o tal vez todo. O sea ¿Cómo vas a saber si no entras?

Emil meditó sus opciones. Entrar o ir a su casa a dormir. Obviamente iría a su casa, así que se dio la vuelta comenzó a alejarse… pero la curiosidad mató al gato ¿no?

" _Voy a ser estúpido y entrar en una carpa azul con negro cuando termines de besar a tu novio me llamas_ " Oprimió el botón de enviar y guardó su celular. Tomó la tela y le levantó la suficiente para que su cuerpo entrara. El olor a viejo le pico en la nariz.

-Toma asiento Emil- Dijo un joven frente a él, moreno y de rasgos asiáticos.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Dijo Emil obedeciendo.

-Porque vamos a la misma universidad- Dijo sonriendo.

-Yo no me sé el nombre de todos en la universidad.

-Saliste en el periódico escolar, ganaste un viaje a Tokio por ganar el concurso de drones- Dijo el asiático sirviendo té en una taza.

-Bébelo, es mucho mejor que el de Emma- Dijo ofreciéndole la taza. Emil la tomó pero no bebió el contenido.

-¿Quién?

-La nieta de Mei.

-¿Quién?

-Mei es la señora que leyó tu mano hace como una hora- Dijo el moreno. Emil asintió levemente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Dijo Emil mirando el polvo sobre las telas.

-Tienes que adivinar- Dijo divertido.

-Creí que ese era tu trabajo.

-No exactamente…

-¿Uh? Definitivamente no es limpiar o estás haciendo un mal trabajo- Dijo limpiando el polvo del piso.

Él se rio, su risa era baja y profunda, de esas que te atraviesan la piel. Emil sonrió.

-Nope, tampoco es mi trabajo.

-Aunque esta es tu carpa- Dijo Emil suavemente.

-Soy un hombre ocupado, no tengo tiempo para limpiar además se ve bien- Dijo mirando directamente a los ojos violeta de Emil.

Un escalofrió le corrió por la columna llegando hasta sus pies que comenzaban a acalambrarse.

-¿Cuál es tu trabajo?- Dijo Emil mirando discretamente hacia la salida.

-No tengo.

Emil se sorprendió _"¿Qué demonios?"_

-Bueno, fue una interesante plática- Dijo Emil levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones- Pero mi amigo me espera…

-¿Sadiq? ¿El que está con su novio Gupta?- Dijo sonriendo.

Emil contuvo la respiración " _Sal de aquí ¡Sal de aquí!"_

-No puedes salir- Dijo levantándose. Emil dio media vuelta y solo se topó con la tela de la carpa -Aún no te digo como me llamo.

-Realmente ya no me interesa tanto- Dijo Emil, pudo sentir el sudor corriendo por su espalda mientras su respiración se hacía más rápida.

-¿Sabes por qué se tanto sobre ti?- Dijo acercándose lentamente a Emil, quien se pegó al material duro de la carpa- Porque mi nieta Mei me lo dijo.

Emil podía sentir las lágrimas picando sus ojos, sus manos y piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras el asiático se acercaba a su rostro.

-Mi nombre es Xiang- Dijo sellando sus labios.

Labios suaves pero firmes de un hombre, demandantes y hambrientos. Xiang movía sus labios sobre los de Emil mientras sus manos recorrían los costados del menor haciéndole suspirar. Aprovecho para meter su lengua y explorar los lugares que sabía que no habían sido tocados por nadie. Se aferró a su cintura y apretó contra su cuerpo. Emil se acercó más a él en busca de sus secretos. Saliva comenzó a caer de sus comisuras mientras Emil despeinaba los mechones de cabello de Xiang, se frotaron entre ellos hasta que Xiang sonrió y lentamente dejo ir al chico.

Emil abrió sus ojos y se sonrojó, limpio su boca y reordenó sus ropas.

-Te dejaré ir- Dijo Xiang usando un dedo para recorrer el contorno de la cara de Emil- Pero tendrás que regresar cada año a aquí, te tendré todas las noches y te dejare ir.

Emil asintió levemente- Si faltas una vez, yo iré por ti y no tendré piedad.

Emil no entendía a qué se refería hasta que Xiang jaló una de las telas haciendo el polvo volar y el estómago de Emil revolverse.

-Ellos son todos los curiosos que entraron a mi carpa.

Emil solo aparto la mirada de los huesos cuidadosamente apilados.

-Ahora vete Emi- Susurró. Y cuando Emil parpadeo ya no había nadie.

-Te estaré esperando- Escuchó Emil cerca de su oído.

Respiró y buscó frenéticamente la salida hasta que la encontró. Salió y miró a todas partes pero el lugar estaba vacío. No había rastro alguno de la cantidad de personas que estaban allí, ni de la comida, la música o los colores brillantes. No había nada más que carpas cerradas.

Corrió y corrió por el lugar mientras sus lágrimas caían en su rostro, no buscó a Sadiq porque sabía que no lo encontraría.

Esa noche no solo perdió su cordura sino también a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Ya casi termino el año escolar (Yei), así que el plan es actualizar en cuanto se terminen los extras...

 _ **Bye bye!**_


End file.
